Aurian
by Kiyoko Usagi
Summary: It's Harry's 6th year. Dumbledore allows a vampire to enter the school. Harry is baffled why at first but begins to piece together the connections between Voldemort, Aurian, and even himself. TRxAurian. slight HPxAurian.
1. Chapter 1

If you dont like boyxboy...LEAVE! : )

Review if you enjoy. Or it'll cease to continue.

* * *

**Prologue: **

'_You and I. Heh, it's a funny subject after all these years. But there was a time when it was, "you and I." Do you even remember when you used to sneak me in through your window? How we'd hold each other? You were kind to me then. You didn't care about what I was and I didn't care about what I knew you would become. Sadly, I kind of hoped, what you became, would have changed, because of me.'_

**Chapter 1:**

"Harry! Harry wake up or you're gonna be late for class!" Ron shouted as he shook the sleeping 6th year and best friend over and over again. "Oh bloody hell Harry! Come on! Wake up!" The sleeping boy finally began to stir and opened his unfocused eyes at the red head that was sitting on his bedside shaking him to wake.

"I'm awake Ron! I'm awake! I was just having…" the boy trailed off.

"Having what?"

"A very interesting dream. There were two people in it. Just talking to each other. I could tell one was truly evil and the other a form of evil but didn't really want to be. They were just…speaking. Like nothing was wrong. Just…talking."

"Right. C'mon Harry or we'll be late!"

* * *

The boys made their way through the large castle occasionally pausing when a staircase moved and they had to reroute their way to breakfast. "Man, if I don't get any breakfast I'm going to be one grouchy boy all day," Ron sighed as they continued down the staircases. They finally approached the Great Hall to be greeted by shouting students eating and having a good morning talk. "Mm, they made pancakes!" Ron ran ahead of Harry to the empty bench at the end of the table. Harry sighed and smiled at his friend when he looked up to notice Dumbledore was not in his seat and nor was Snape. Harry stood for a moment bewildered at why both of them would be missing at the same time.

"Harry? Are you not hungry?" a female voice asked. Harry looked down at the table to see Hermione and Ron both eating deliciously enticing pancakes. Harry's mouth salivated but his mind went back to the missing professors immediately. "Harry?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry just…did you notice that Snape and Dumbledore are missing?"

"Yes I noticed that awhile ago. No one seems to know why. Come and eat now!" Hermione pulled on Harry's robes and the boy plopped down next to his friends and helped himself to a large serving of pancakes. The room became very quiet when Dumbledore walked slowly through the middle isle from the Great Hall's large doors. Everyone eyed him warily as he smiled at each student.

"Snape's still missing," Harry said a little nervously. Ron and Hermione both stood up a bit to watch as Dumbledore made his way to his podium with the owl's wings spread in flight. Harry looked back at the open Great Hall doors in hopes that he would see Snape walking in also but there was no such luck. Harry turned back to see Dumbledore waiting patiently for everyone's attention.

"Good morning students! I hope you all had wonderful dreams last night, and got all your homework finished!" A smile spread across his lips at his small joke. "I have news for all students today. Snape will have a kind of "teacher's assistant." On occasions this assistant will teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts, but mostly Snape will still be teaching the lessons. I do warn you though, if you are to cut yourself in that class, immediately go to the infirmary and have another student tell Snape where you went off to. I hope you enjoy your exciting new day ahead and may you learn many, many new things." Dumbledore walked to the left and exited the Great Hall as quickly as he came. A buzz of excitement stirred in the air as everyone wondered what was going on in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes.

"Harry what do you think that was all about?" Hermione asked excitedly. Harry shrugged still looking at the podium. He had no idea about what was going on.

* * *

Everyone chattered in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class as they waited for Professor Snape and his new assistant to come in. Harry still remained quiet. He was wary about the last statement Dumbledore had said, about the bleeding part. Snape slammed open the door and walked through the middle isle quickly and approached the front of the classroom. He looked at each student with his hateful eyes striking some kind of fear in each student. "Class, we have a guest today and he will be staying with us for the remainder of the year. As Professor Dumbledore said, if you bleed in this class, tell another student and immediately go to the infirmary. Aurian if you would like to come out of hiding now?" Snape's cold voice said. A boy with blue hair and red eyes came into view sitting on the banister going up to the Dark Arts teacher's office. Everyone gasped in surprise. He had feministic features and a lean build; all of the girls thought he was extremely good looking. His red eyes locked on Harry for a moment before averting them to Snape.

"Hello children." His voice was sweet but had a hint of extreme danger lurking behind it. Harry shook from the spine up when he heard the seductive voice. _'He's no human,'_ Harry thought to himself. Aurian's eyes darted back to Harry once again and smiled. Harry's eyes widened. _'Can you hear me?'_ Aurian smiled a crooked yet beautiful smile at Harry.

"Potter stop drooling and open your text book to page three hundred and ninety." Harry immediately looked away from Aurian and flipped to the page. _Vampires._

"You're a vampire then?" Hermione asked as her eyes met with Aurian's fiercely red ones. Aurian didn't answer, but only smiled. Some students let out gasps or backed away from Aurian.

"Students would you please remain calm. You'll only make your hearts beat faster and have your blood pulse quicker. This will only make him hunger for you more. Aurian is a rather tame vampire and does not feed often from living humans."

"You mean he feeds from dead ones?" Draco asked. Snape's mouth twitched into an extremely small smile for a fraction of a second at the question.

"Yes actually. He feeds off the undead, vampires like himself and the Inferi. But that doesn't mean that's all he feeds from. On occasions he still has living blood from humans." Ron gulped loudly and Aurian's eyes darted to him.

"What?! What? Why are you looking at me like that?!" Ron panicked. Aurian smiled his crooked smile once again and allowed his eyes to wander back to Harry. Harry just stared right back at him.

"Harry Potter is it? I've heard quite a few stories about you, from various persons."

"Have you?" Harry's tone dripped of acid. "What sort of people. Lot's of those stories about me are wrong." Snape didn't interrupt. He sat down at his desk and flipped open a book to read.

"Oh…all sorts of people." Aurian smiled devilishly before disappearing.

"Potter, I'd advice you not to make an enemy of Aurian. He's stronger than anyone in this school," Snape said not looking up from his book.

"Why would Dumbledore allow a vampire in the school, and to be so close to students?" Hermione asked. Snape shut his book and looked at the girl.

"Because Aurian isn't as dangerous as he wants you to think. While he is strong, and a little eccentric he is fiercely loyal to Professor Dumbledore. He wouldn't dare to hurt any of the students unless one in particular really jabbed a thorn into his side, and Potter, you might want to back off if you value your neck."

"Why is it always Dumbledore who has all these strange alliances?" Draco asked rather coldly.

"Because, Draco, Dumbledore is one of the greatest wizards of our time. It is only fitting for some odd reason that the greatest vampire of our time and times before be allied with him."

"You say that like you don't agree with it, Professor," Harry said curtly. Snape's eyes darted to Harry.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. For being a smart-"

"I like him," Aurian's voice called in. He appeared sitting with his legs crossed sitting on the windowsill. Harry looked over at the vampire. He smiled fully at Harry exposing his razor sharp fangs.

"Of course he favors Dumbledore's pet!" Draco pouted. Aurian's eyes darted to Draco.

"Malfoy. You're father and I go waaay back," Aurian began. "I remember a time when he and I were in a rather sticky situation and your father actually started to cry. It was rather…funny." Draco's ears turned red with anger.

"Sticky situation?" Harry asked. Aurian's eyes darted back to Harry. He smiled gently at the boy.

"Yes. I'll admit, I've befriended many, many different wizards. Some I have started to regret befriending though."

"And my father's one of them?" Draco spat.

"Actually…no. I rather much enjoy your father. He's certainly an interesting person."

"Aurian. That's enough," Snape announced. "I'd like to begin the lesson now…even if we have only about ten minutes left."

"Yay!" Aurian smiled fully once again exposing his dangerous teeth. Harry noticed that he couldn't keep his eyes off the vampire. Something about him was just…different.

I didn't edit this but usually I'm not too horridly bad with spelling, usually. Review if you'd like the story to continue, or it won't!


	2. Chapter 2

I figured I didn't give you enough to judge it on. So I added a chapter. Review if you like it, or even don't like it. But especially review if you want the story to continue : )

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Is Dumbledore busy? Do you know Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked as he sped up his pace with the woman.

"I'm not sure right now Mr. Potter." She hastened her pace and Harry still followed.

"I need to know more about Aurian!" shouted Harry. McGonagall stopped and turned her head to the boy.

"Aurian? Why?"

"He says he's friends with Lucius! We all know Lucius Malfoy to be a Death Eater!" Harry's voice seemed a bit panicked.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore would not have allowed him inside this castle if he was not one hundred percent sure that Aurian was a good vampire."

"What exactly makes a vampire good?" Harry asked. McGonagall looked to be in thought for a moment and turned her body completely to face Harry.

"He's also part of The Order."

"What?"

"We like to keep him a secret because he has very close ties to…someone."

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked utterly confused.

"Yes good idea. Why don't we go see Dumbledore?" Harry had to nearly jog to keep up to McGonagall's pace. It was amazing that a woman of her age could still walk as quickly as she did. They approached the golden griffin and stopped momentarily.

"I'm going in with you Mr. Potter. Certain questions may not be asked and I'll be sure to put a stop to them if they do start to stir in your mind. _Chocolate Strawberry_." The griffin began to move exposing a staircase up to the headmaster's office. Both McGonagall and Harry climbed the stairs. Harry's heart was racing as he thought of the many "someones" Aurian had a close tie with.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall, oh and Harry Potter also. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"He wants to know more about Aurian. He claims that Aurian is a friend of Lucius Malfoy."

"Ah…and indeed he is a friend to Lucius. But he is also a friend to me. You see…when one reaches the age Aurian is at, they tend to rack up a few friends and mistakes in life."

"Mistakes?" Harry asked. Dumbledore motioned for both of them to take seats in front of his desk and they followed suit.

"Yes. He made friends with the wrong people and now he is trying to make up for those mistakes."

"But he says he likes Lucius!"

"Harry, I know whom Aurian likes and dislikes. He has clearly given me an opinion on everyone he seems to meet. His memory is like Azkaban itself. Nothing seems to escape him."

"What kind of mistakes?"

"Professor, I'd rather you not tell him that. It would be too private and I'm sure Aurian would rather know of what is being said of him."

"Yes. You're quite correct Professor McGonagall. Harry, Aurian seems to already enjoy your company. Why don't you go out for a walk with him?"

"It's almost past curfew sir," Harry stated looking at the clocks in Dumbledore's office.

"Ah yes it is. But since you have my permission curfew need not to apply to you tonight." Dumbledore's half-moon shaped glasses slipped down his crooked nose a bit as he smiled across to Harry.

"Thank you Professor. Er, where may I find him?"

"Outside probably. He enjoys walking outside at night. If you haven't already found out Aurian has an interesting gift."

"The mind reading?" Dumbledore looked surprised that Harry really had noticed.

"Yes. Just call for him in your mind. He'll answer if you wants to see you."

* * *

_'Aurian!'_ Harry looked around the moonlit grounds, searching for any kind of movement. _'Aurian! It's Harry! I'd like to speak with you!'_

"I heard you the first time, Harry." Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. He wasn't expecting Aurian to appear so close behind him. He felt the vampire's body against his own, and yet he did not feel at all frightened by him. Harry turned around and took a step back from the vampire, keeping some distance.

"I was just talking to Dumbledore and I found out that you're, well, I actually found out a few things; that you're extremely old and you have made mistakes and also that you are trying to fix one. If it didn't deal with me somehow I'm sure no one would have told me this much."

"Yes, some of it does deal with you." Aurian turned away from Harry and faced the Black Lake. He sighed before continuing, "I've made lots of mistakes in my life, Harry, lots of them. One even being falling in love with someone who doesn't even know what love truly is." Harry didn't interrupt. He waited for the vampire to continue. The boy stood next to Aurian and looked out at the Black Lake also. "I don't like bringing up the past but…there was someone very special to me once. Someone who said that they'd love me forever. I knew the true meaning of forever so I foolishly said that to love someone forever is impossible. This seemed to hurt them."

"To save yourself some explaining, was this person a man?" Aurian looked at Harry from the corner of his eye.

"Yes. He was also in Slytherin. Despite being in Slytherin he was a rather good boy. He was extremely smart and sometimes had a knack for breaking the rules, much like you, Harry. He would sometimes sneak me into his dorm and we'd cuddle all night in each other's arms. It was…almost perfect. Except…I knew the outcome before it had begun. I knew it would one-day, end. And…it did." Aurian sighed heavily. They stood next to each other in silence for at least five minutes. Harry didn't dare break the silence. "It didn't end after he graduated from Hogwarts though. We actually got a little house together and lived with each other for quite some time. I foolishly allowed him to use my blood for certain potions and watched as his hunger for discovery of power grew and grew." Harry gulped hoping that the boy Aurian was talking about was not someone he had quite the rivalry with. "I knew what was to become of him, and yet…I did nothing to stop it. I even…no, I can't tell you that. I did something horrible Harry. Something extremely horrible and that is why I've given Dumbledore my unwavering loyalty."

"You fell in love with…Voldemort…didn't you?"

"No. I fell in love with Tom Riddle; actually I fell in love with "Tommy." The pet name the vampire had given the darkest wizard of them all seemed almost, unreal. Harry never thought of Voldemort as someone who would get involved with anyone. Harry never thought that Voldemort would in fact, be gay.

"I, I don't even know what to say," Harry stammered. He knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to ask what the mistake was but he knew already that Aurian would give no answer. The vampire's red eyes looked at Harry from the corner of their beautifully shaped eye-sockets. Aurian sighed and then turned to Harry.

"Harry, please forgive me." Before Harry could even think of what Aurian was saying, the vampire had already disappeared into the darkness.

"Harry? What're yew doin' out here?" Hagrid asked befuddled.

"I was, just walking."

"Well, ya better get back inside or Filch is gonna catch ya."

"Yeah, I better. Good night Hagrid. Oh wait! Actually, did you know anything about Voldemort's life when he was here? Other than what he tried to do to you." Hagrid thought of the accusations he received when Voldemort pointed to him saying he was the heir to Slytherin and had opened the Chamber of Secrets. He tried to think of anything else but nothing came to mind.

"Nope. Sorry Harry. Why?"

"You know, I just like to know who I'm up against." Hagrid didn't believe what Harry had said but he let it be. The teen turned away from the half-giant and began to walk inside.

"What are you doing out of bed, Potter?" Snape asked as he stood on the steps inside the front hall.

"Dumbledore allowed me to."

"To talk to Aurian? Listen Potter, stay out of his business. It does _not_ concern you!"

"Why are you getting so defensive, sir?"

"Because you enjoy sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong just like your father! And this is a friendly warning to _butt out_ before you get in over your head. Aurian is over 2,000 years old. His life is his own matter, his mistakes are his own matter and his correct decisions are his own matter, do I make myself clear?"

"It's ok Sevi," a sad and yet beautiful voice said. Snape and Harry both looked to see Aurian standing at the top of the stairs leaning against one of the statues placed there.

"Sevi?" Harry questioned. Snape's eyes burned into Harry making the boy almost want to laugh.

"I really don't mind him asking. Maybe him knowing, maybe it'll help me in some way."

"Aurian, you don't have to feel obligated to expose your every wrong move. We all make mistakes and we all learn from them. You don't need to confess your sins to a boy like he were a priest."

"Maybe, it's my only chance at redemption."

"You're a vampire. Your soul is already damned." The words seemed to cut into Aurian like ten thousand knives.

"Thanks, Sevi. It's good to know I'll always have your support." Tears welled up in the vampire's red eyes as he disappeared from sight. Snape looked at his feet in shame. Harry saw an expression etched into Snape's face that led Harry to believe that Snape was actually a human being who could feel emotions. The professor looked up at Harry not in hate, but in defeat.

"Good night, Potter." Snape turned away and walked slowly up the stairs and out of sight. Harry stood for a moment before deciding to turn in as well.

* * *

Like it? Don't like it?

Tell me if you want more or no more!

: )


	3. Chapter 3

I'm seeing a lot of hits and a lot of story alerts but no reviews...so if you like the story just say so : )

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Harry woke the next day in a bit of a daze. Yesterday moved so quickly. Questions burned inside of the 6th year. He wanted to know more about the young Voldemort, the "Tommy" that Aurian had fallen in love with. He wanted to know the story and what had happened between them. The other burning question that seemed to be more pronounced than the others was, what was Aurian sorry about, and to Harry?

"Ready to go Harry?" Ron asked. Harry took a moment before answering.

"Oh, yeah. You?"

"Um, yes?" Ron motioned to his school robes indicating that he was completely ready for the next school day that was ahead. Harry noticed that he wasn't wearing his uniform and quickly changed into it.

* * *

At breakfast everyone was busy going on and on about how beautiful and dangerous Aurian was. Girls wondered what it was like to be bitten and boys dreamed of what it was like to be immortal. Harry sat in silence. Even Ron and Hermione were talking about the vampire. Harry knew that behind that beautiful face there was a man who desperately wanted redemption. He didn't want to die a condemned soul. He wanted to be forgiven more than anything.

"Harry do you actually think Hermione would have a chance with him?"

"Aren't students forbidden to date teachers?"

"Harry, Aurian isn't a teacher! He's only a visitor! There is no rule against it!" Hermione gleefully announced.

"I don't think he has much taste for schoolgirls."

"Wow, shutdown! Harry doesn't even think he'd even want to feed from you!" Hermione seemed to look hurt and Harry quickly rushed the words out to explain what he meant.

"No! I mean, I just don't think he wants to be in a relationship with girls our age, or even a little older. He seems to like, extremely intelligent people."

"And how would you know?" Hermione snapped.

"Because he and I talked to each other for a bit yesterday night."

"What?" Everyone seemed to gather around Harry. He felt exposed and very nervous. He knew that Aurian didn't want the world to know of his relations to Voldemort. He only confided in Harry because of the connection Harry had with the Dark Lord.

"Well, go on! Details!" Ginny shouted enthusiastically.

"We just talked. He just seems to be too intelligent for anyone here. Besides he's over 2,000 years old. Why would he have any interest in people who are like, babies to him?"

"I don't know, why would I?" a smooth voice questioned from behind the group. They all turned to see Aurian standing there. "And to answer that question, I wouldn't because I'm already with someone."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Is she a vampire?" a girl questioned.

"No, not a vampire. And she's actually, a he." Aurian smiled his crooked smile directly at Harry. Harry's eyes widened. _'Oh no. He's pretending he's with me!'_ Everyone's eyes traveled to where Aurian was looking. They all gasped as they saw Harry's shocked face.

"Harry! You didn't even tell me you were gay!" Ron shouted. "I'm not upset or anything but seriously, did you think you couldn't trust me and Hermione? I mean come on! We're your best friends!"

"I'm not gay Ron! Aurian stop playing around and tell them the truth!"

"I am. I'm with a boy; I didn't say whom though. Bye Harry, see you in class." Despite Harry telling everyone over and over that he wasn't the one he was with, no one seemed to believe him. Everyone had his or her heart dead-set on Harry being the one Aurian was referring to. Harry wanted the day to end. He was sick of people coming up to him in every class asking what it was like to be with a vampire or if he'd been bit. It was pathetic really to Harry. He eventually gave up trying to defend himself and started just answering everything with, "I don't know." People eventually seemed to lose interest when that became the only answer they'd get. However, things changed when he set foot in his Defense against the Dark Arts class. People were waiting anxiously for Aurian to appear and show some kind of affection towards Harry. The teen wanted nothing more than to die. The killing curse looked really appealing right now.

Professor Snape strode into the room with his black robes trailing behind him. To most of the class, this man was scarier than Lord Voldemort himself. His black eyes scanned over the class. He looked to Harry for a short moment and quickly looked away. Harry recalled the night before. He wondered if seeing Snape in that state made him have some kind of power over the professor. Something in the way Snape moved however made Harry doubt it. The former Potions teacher didn't seem to be affected by the night before. Snape droned on about counter curses and who originally invented them. Harry looked around the room surprised that Aurian wasn't around to torment the 6th year. _'Maybe he and Snape, are in a fight?'_ Hermione elbowed Harry and shrugged her shoulders with her eyes wide, indicating that she wanted to know where Aurian was. Harry shrugged and rolled his eyes. He didn't know and part of him didn't care. After class Harry took a bit more than usual in gathering his things together. Ron and Hermione were waiting at the door for him.

"Potter, may I have a word?" Snape asked coolly. Harry wanted to say no and run but part of him was a little curious. He motioned for his friends to go without him and turned back to Snape. "Last night…"

"I won't tell anyone what happened or what Aurian has told me."

"It was wrong of me to step in. Aurian makes his own decisions and I've got to just agree on what he chooses."

"Professor, may I ask…how long have you known Aurian?"

"Since my first year at Hogwarts. As you already know from gazing into my own past last year I wasn't very well liked. Aurian was my only friend throughout those years here. If it weren't for him-"

"You never would have lived," a gentle voice stated from across the room. Both Snape and Harry looked to see Aurian sitting on one of the desks with his knees tucked under his chin. To Harry's dismay the vampire looked almost too innocent and beautiful for his own good. Snape smiled a broken smile and looked away from the vampire and at the chalkboard.

"Never would have lived?" Harry asked curiously. Aurian looked to Snape to seek permission to explain, Snape didn't object.

"For a long time, Harry, I myself had no one. I had no friends, no family, nothing. I wanted to die. After Tommy left me I felt like I had no reason to live anymore so I came back here for one more time before I…killed myself. I saw your father teasing Sevi, and well, my heart changed. I wanted to protect him. I wanted to save someone because I had failed at saving my lover and myself. I thought, that maybe, maybe it would cleanse my soul, just a bit. So I pretended to be a student, a transfer. I befriended Sevi and he told me his story too. If it weren't for me, he'd have killed himself too. Dumbledore wasn't a fool though. He knew I was there but also knew that I wasn't a threat. Even though he knew whom I used to be with. I promised him to help him in any way that I could. I swore that I would never betray him. I never have and I never will. Sevi and I are really similar in the fact that we are, or used to be prized possessions by Tommy, yeah possessions. It's funny though. Tommy entrusted me with something so important to him and yet, he told me to leave."

"What he trust you with?" Harry asked.

"It's private. I'm not willing to tell anyone. Not even Dumbledore." Snape cleared his throat indicating that the conversation needed to end. Aurian smiled over at the man and obeyed.

"Potter, you're going to be late for your next class. I'll write you a note excusing you." Harry waited for Snape to finish with the note and just looked at Aurian. He noticed how broken the vampire was. Harry looked directly into those red eyes and saw something that he didn't see before. That "boy" he was with, was still to this day "Tommy."

* * *

"Harry, you haven't even touched your dinner. Are you sure you're feeling ok?" Hermione asked as she looked carefully over Harry's distant features. His eyes seemed to be lost in some other world.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did Aurian dump you so soon?" Ron teased.

"We're not dating Ron," Harry's voice was flat. There was no emotion to the sentence. Ron looked over at Hermione worried. "Maybe Aurian sucked his blood?"

"Dumbledore would have cast Aurian out as soon as he did a thing like that. Harry, please eat. You're worrying me."

"Sorry. I'm just not hungry." The tone was still flat. Hermione sighed. Ron looked over at the professors' table and saw Aurian and Snape, laughing.

"Well, would you look at that? I didn't even know he could smile!" Harry broke out of his trance and looked over at Snape and Aurian. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company. He returned to his thoughts though moments later. _'What is he sorry about? What does he have? If I could just get him to say what Voldemort entrusted to him, maybe I could finally kill him! Ugh! He would never do that though. He still loves him. How could he though? He treated him like dirt! He just cast him away like yesterday's news! I would have gotten over it by now. There has to be something more. I'm just missing it.'_

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted into his ear. The boy finally snapped out of his trance and turned to look at Hermione wide eyed.

"What?!" he shouted.

"Everyone's leaving." She gestured to around the room as all the students were filtering out and going to their dormitories.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." Harry followed his friends out of the room and up to the Gryffindor tower. As soon as they were inside he was back in his trance again.

"What's gotten to him?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head, completely puzzled.

"I haven't the slightest clue."

"Well, I've got Charms homework to do. Care to help?"

"Ron you know I shouldn't do that! You need to pay attention in class or you're never going to get anywhere in life!"

"I do pay attention!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I always seem to catch the jokes!" Hermione threw up her hands in defeat.

"Fine, fine. I'll help you. But one of these days you're going to need to actually pay attention when Professor Flitwick is lecturing!"

"Thanks Hermione. And I'll work on that." Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down next to Ron as he got out his books. Harry finally snapped out of his trance and looked about the room. Obviously this wasn't going to get him anywhere faster by sitting here. And he also had homework to do.

"Sorry about earlier? I just, was kind of thinking about Voldemort."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Aurian knew him." _'I don't know if I'm supposed to tell them anything, but that can't hurt…can it?'_

"Really? How?" Ron asked enthusiastically.

"They met when Voldemort was in school. They were friends." _'Hopefully this won't hurt.'_

"Wow. And you think Aurian may know something?"

"Yeah. So I'm just trying to figure it all out." The friends seemed to understand and nodded their heads. They all let the subject drop and began working on homework.

* * *

Review please. It means a lot to me.


	4. Chapter 4

So there may be two mistakes in this chapter. First of all the thing that Dumbledore puts his memories (or other people's memories) into, I may have spelled it wrong. And his pheonix may have spelled its name wrong too. I looked it up on wikipedia and the way they spelled it there is the way I spelled it here. If it's wrong, tell me! Cause it is wikipedia, and we just never know with that site. Anywho, enjoy! Reviews are welcome!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Sevi, are you ok?" Aurian asked as he looked at the weary professor lying on his bed.

"I'm just tired."

"Remember when we'd stay up all night planning revenge on James Potter?" Aurian asked as he looked through a book lying on the floor.

"Yes. It's amazing how much I've changed and you…really haven't." Aurian sent a pleading look towards the worn out professor.

"Sevi, don't."

"Can't help it. I'm…jealous."

"Why?"

"Cause you will always be young and beautiful. I've worn away into an old saggy coot."

"Old and saggy my ass! You've just grown wiser and more intelligent. You're a great wizard."

"I'm a school teacher. Some great wizard I've turned out to be." Aurian couldn't take all the self-pity anymore. He stood from the floor and crawled into bed next to Snape.

"No matter how old you get, or how different you may change, I'm always going to be your friend. No matter what you do." Snape offered a half-smile and turned away from the vampire. "Sevi, you're the only one I've got left. Don't push me away like he did."

"You still care about him?"

"Of course! We shared so much together. I gave up my life entirely for him."

"You've got it back now though."

"Not…really." Snape turned his head to look at the vampire quizzically.

"Care to explain?"

"Once again, not really." Snape rested his head against the pillow and shut his eyes. Aurian stood from the bed and looked out the window. "I'm going out. I'm kind of hungry."

* * *

Professor McGonagall walked into the common room where Harry, Ron and Hermione sat doing their homework. They all looked up in unison at her. "Harry, Dumbledore would like to speak with you." Harry stood up at once and followed the elderly woman out of the common room.

"What's this about professor?" Harry asked as he walked as fast as he could to keep up with the woman.

"You'll find out soon enough. Dumbledore thinks it's time."

"For what?"

"As I said. You'll find out soon enough." They walked to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. "_Banana cream_." The golden statue began to move revealing the spiraling staircase that Harry had grown accustomed to seeing each time the password was said. "There you go Harry. Up the stairs quickly." Harry did as he was instructed and climbed the stairs as quickly as he could. He had to catch his breath as he stood at the top of the stairs.

"My, my Harry. In a hurry are we?" Dumbledore asked as he sat at his desk petting Fawkes. Harry smiled at the headmaster before approaching his desk.

"Professor Mc-"

"I know. I asked her to fetch you. I wanted to show you something. Something that may come in handy one day." Dumbledore moved over to his pensieve and motioned for Harry to come with him. He placed a silvery strand of a memory into the pensieve and he and Harry traveled down into the memory.

_Harry and Dumbledore both arrived in what looked to be Slytherin's dormitories. Harry looked around the room. He had only been in the room once before during his second year at Hogwarts. A young Voldemort came into the room with Aurian close behind. They were both smiling about something. Harry was amazed. Aurian looked just the same as he did in the present time. His jagged blue hair framed his face bringing out his bright red eyes. "Did you enjoy watching the game?"_

_"Yeah. I've never actually seen a Quidditch game before. It was rather exciting."_

_"Except for the part where it started to rain." They both laughed and fell onto the couch with each other._

_"I thought you looked rather handsome with your hair dripping wet. And your clothes being so soaked they stuck to you." Tom Riddle blushed and looked away from the vampire._

_"You know, I've never actually enjoyed watching a Quidditch game that much before. I used to think of them as pointless wastes of time."_

_"I'm glad you decided to change your mind."_

_"Me too." The two sat in silence looking at each other. "Um, you know, Slughorn, my Potions teacher?"_

_"The fat one?"_

_"Yeah. Well, he told me something today."_

_"About?"_

_"Horcruxes." Aurian looked at him with confusion in his fiery eyes._

_"I was a muggle before a vampire. You'll have to forgive me. I don't know what that that is."_

_"Oh. Sorry. Well it's an object really. Something you can put your soul into so you can stay alive. Almost like being immoral. With that, I wouldn't have to die. We could always be together." Tom smiled brightly, something that Harry had never seen before. Tom was extremely handsome but usually Harry was turned off because he knew what the student would one day become. But for some reason, he seemed captivated by him now._

_"Tommy, as much as I'd love for that to happen, I'm sure there is a price to it."_

_"Who cares? Don't you want us to be together?"_

_"Of course. But, I just don't want you to damage your soul for me. Mine's already damaged and condemned. Yours isn't. You have a beautiful and pure soul. Why would you want to give it up and harm it?"_

_"Because I want to be with you." Aurian fidgeted nervously under Tom's gaze._

_"I…I can't accept that." Tom seemed not to understand. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion._

_"Why?"_

_"Because, it's not true."_

_"Aurian, everything I have done I have done for you! Everything I have worked for has been for you! I want us to be together. I want us to have a family, to be rich so I could buy you anything you want! I want us to have the best life together. I want to be with you, forever." Aurian scooted away from the boy._

_"Forever is a long, long time Tommy. You don't understand the meaning of the word." Tom's expression grew cold, almost evil. He sighed angrily and stood from the couch._

_"You've been acting strangely recently. Do you not love me anymore?" Aurian stood and wrapped his arms around Tom's waist. Tom rested his head back against the vampire's shoulder._

_"I love you. I just don't think you love me the way you think you do."_

* * *

Harry felt himself being pulled from the memory. He stood in Dumbledore's office with a pouting expression. Dumbledore seemed to catch on. "Your thought's Harry?"

"Aurian knew. Aurian knew what he was planning on didn't he?"

"Yes. You see I've been examining these memories for a while now. I've learned that Tom Riddle really did love Aurian, but I believe there was a time when he stopped loving, and started pretending. You see, I think he had a plan. Aurian is immortal, and Tom Riddle wanted to be immortal. I think he tried to force Aurian to make him immortal and when that plan failed, he went to Slughorn in an attempt to find another way to become immortal. Why he kept pretending even after that is still a mystery to me."

"How do you know he was pretending though? Aurian is still in love with Voldemort."

"It is only my own opinion. That is why I want you to analyze these memories with me. I want your opinions on them as well."

"What about Aurian?"

"He'd rather not visit the past. When he gave me this memory, he began to cry."

"Aurian's really had a tough life huh?"

"Indeed so. Any other opinions you have on this memory?"

"Aurian was trying to stop him from becoming immortal. He was also trying to warn Voldemort that immortality isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Yes, very good."

"I have one objection to your opinions though, sir. I believe Voldemort loved Aurian. I don't think he ever stopped either. Aurian told me something that made me think so." Dumbledore didn't speak. He waited for Harry to continue. He simply peered over at the boy through his half-moon spectacles. "Aurian told me that Voldemort trusted him with something very important. I think that may be the Horcrux."

"And I gather that Aurian does not want to give this Horcrux up?"

"No. I think that's the last thing he wants."

"Very well. I'll see you when I come across another interesting memory of this pair. Until then, good night, Harry." Harry left Dumbledore's office. As he walked down the long corridors he came across Aurian looking out a window.

"Aurian!" Harry greeted elatedly. The vampire turned around and smiled lightly at the boy. "What are you doing up?"

"I don't require sleep, but sometimes I still do to pass the time, right now I've got a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Oh…I don't know. Just, well, it's silly really."

"I won't laugh."

"It's Snape. He's gotten himself in this weird state where he's jealous of me. It's, sad really. He's upset because he's gotten so old and I've stayed so young."

"Well you two are friends. He saw himself getting older and you getting younger."

"It's not my fault Harry! I didn't ask to be like this! I wish my sire had just killed me! He gave me no choice!" Tears pricked at the sides of Aurian's eyes. Harry didn't know what to do. He just stood there awkwardly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off on you."

"It's fine. Er, I have a question though, about Tom Riddle." Aurian's eyes held some hesitation but he waited for Harry to continue. "Was there a time in your relationship where you thought he had started to fall out of love with you?"

"Harry, there were plenty of times where he was angry at me but never once did he ever lie to me."

"Just asking. Well, goodnight."

"Harry, why?"

"Because, I saw a memory of the two of you tonight. He told you about the Horcrux." Aurian's eyes flashed in remembrance.

"He loved me then. He even loved me after. And I know he still loves me today."

"Then why did you try so hard to push him away?"

"Because I was trying to stop him!" A new set of tears flew down Aurian's face. "I knew what he was becoming and I knew what his mind was thinking! Remember? I can read what is on the surface of someone's mind. You very well know that! He wanted power. He wanted to control the world! I tried to stop him, pretending that he only wanted to be immortal because he only wanted to be with me. I knew his true intentions and I tried to stop him. But…I failed."

"It's alright Aurian. The point is that you tried."

"No Harry, you don't understand. After I failed, I couldn't stop. I wanted to be with him so badly. And he treated me so well even then."

"But then one day he cast you off?" Harry retorted.

"It was my fault."

"What was?"

"I'd rather not say, Harry. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Goodnight Aurian."

"Night Harry. I really am, sorry." Harry walked back to Gryffindor tower in thought. Aurian was still apologizing but for what? Harry was still completely baffled by his apologies. He had to tell Dumbledore about his run-in with Aurian that night. It would most likely help them with the memories.

* * *

It was storming outside. Harry sighed as he looked out the window during his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Snape seemed completely unaffected anymore by the little episode that occurred two nights before. Aurian sat on the balcony above the class in front of the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts office. He was reading a book and swinging his feet. Harry couldn't take all these classes and homework anymore. He wanted to know more. He wanted to know about Voldemort and Aurian's relationship, he wanted to know why Aurian was sorry and he wanted to know what Aurian was hiding from him. "Potter! Answer my question."

"Sorry sir. I wasn't listening." Snape's cold eyes stared at the boy.

"Five points from Gryffindor, for not paying attention." Harry wanted to protest but he decided to bite his tongue. After class was over he told Ron and Hermione to go on to the next class without him. Snape was about to go up to his office when he noticed Harry was still standing there. "Potter, I'm not changing my mind. You were off daydreaming."

"It's fine, professor. I wanted to actually speak with Aurian?"

"Don't you have class?"

"Yes, but…it's important." Aurian slowly descended the stairs and stood at the base, just looking at Harry.

"It's fine Sevi, I'll listen to him."

"I was just wondering, when did he ask you to leave him?" Aurian hesitated for a moment.

"Well, I actually left him once and then went back after I met Sevi. But he left me exactly one hour before your parents were killed."

"Why so exact?"

"I don't know. Ask him."

"You do know. You just won't tell me."

"Harry, some things are better off not knowing. Go to your next class or you'll be late." Harry's ears reddened. He was about to scream when he saw Aurian take out a silvery liquid-like strand from his mind. He placed the memory into a small glass jar and handed it to Harry.

"It's not much. But it may help you."

"Does it deal with any of what I'm asking?"

"If you look really hard." Harry didn't want to go to the next class. He ran as fast as he could to Dumbledore's office. He stopped suddenly when he noticed he didn't know the password. "Drats!" Suddenly, the griffin began to expose the spiraling staircase. Harry wondered if "drats" had in fact been the password at the time. However it was very un-Dumbledore-like.

"Oh, Harry! So nice to see you," Dumbledore said as he walked down the staircase covering up one of his arms quickly. Harry smiled up at his headmaster.

"I've got another memory! Aurian just gave it to me!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Harry placed the jar in Dumbledore's hand.

"Tonight Harry. First, you must go to class. I'll give you a note excusing your tardiness." A note magically was placed in Harry's hand and Dumbledore began to walk away.

"Wait! I talked to Aurian about the memory we visited last night!" Dumbledore paused and turned to face the boy again.

"And?"

"He said that Voldemort never stopped loving him. Even after Voldemort graduated they still continued to see each other. It wasn't until, well they split the night Voldemort killed my parents."

"Go to class Harry. Thank you for the information though." Harry huffed all the way to his Transfiguration class. He wanted to see that memory now! Now! Harry gave the note to Professor McGonagall and took his seat next to Ron.

"What kept you so late? You and Aurian have a bit of a snogging fest?" Ron laughed.

"Ron for God's sake! We're not dating!"

"Mr. Potter, silence please."

"Sorry Professor." McGonagall turned back to showing the class the proper wand movements for turning the animals in front of them into crystal statues.

"Sure you're not," Ron said sarcastically.

"Ron, I'm not gay. I like girls!"

"Anything you say Harry. But if I were gay, I'd date Aurian too."

* * *

I thought Ron's last remark was funny. Mayby you didn't but oh well. I've already got the next chapter written so it won't take so long to update next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, I didn't feel like updating because I've been CONSUMED (haha) with my story "original" story, _Serial Lover_. Curious? You should be. It's a twisted love story about a serial killer and his "captive." It's on my fictionpress site (Which you can get to by my fanfiction profile page). Check it out if it sounds interesting...or at least the idea sounds interesting. haha anywhooooooo, this picks up in the conversation Harry and Ron were having from the last chapter so if it's confusing go back and read it like it's all one big piece.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"That's great Ron. And because I'm not dating him, why don't you go date him yourself!"

"Sh Harry! I'm trying to turn this lizard into a crystal statue!" Harry threw his hands up in exasperation and sighed heavily. He had given up with Ron.

After class was over Ron, Hermione and Harry walked back to Gryffindor tower for their free bell. Harry dropped his books into one of the couches and made his way towards the backside of the Fat Lady portrait. "Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I just can't sit still right now."

"We'll come too!" Ron said as he began to stand up.

"No. I just need to walk alone for a bit. It's fine. I'll be back before the bell is over." Hermione and Ron looked to each other before looking at where Harry had once stood. They were puzzled by their friend's behavior.

"Can we spy on him? Maybe he's going to see Aurian!"

"No Ron. I don't think that's the case."

"Do you think they're dating?" Hermione didn't answer at first. She looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"No."

"Huh? Why not! Aurian basically said it the other day!"

"No, he didn't. He said he was with a boy, and that boy could be anyone. I think Harry would be happy if he was dating someone, not unhappy or irritated like he is right now."

"Bummer. It would have been cool."

"Maybe. Now come on. We've got Charms homework."

* * *

Harry stopped once he stood just inches from the Black Lake, not caring that rain was pouring down on him. He remembered his fourth year when he had to save Ron from the merpeople for his second challenge in the Triwizard Tournament. He was anxious. He wanted the day to end and night to come so he and Dumbledore could analyze the memory Aurian had given him earlier.

"Oi! 'Arry! What're yew doin' out here?" Hagrid asked as he tromped up to stand next to Harry.

"Just looking at the lake."

"Somethin' on yer mind?"

"Not really. I just have had a _really_ slow day."

"Ah, one of those days huh?"

"Yup. One of those days."

"Well, if ya need to talk about anythin' I'm still here ya know?"

"Thanks Hagrid, but really I just wish today would end. Nothing interesting has been happening today."

"Alright 'Arry. Well I'll be seeing ya around then." Hagrid trumped away and into the Forbidden Forest most likely to make sure everything was ok. Harry sighed deeply. Ever since Aurian came things seemed different. Harry felt like he and Hagrid were drifting apart, he felt that Ron and Hermione would soon drift apart as well. He felt, like everything was becoming farther and farther away.

"Harry, the bells over," a familiar voice said behind the teen. Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione. He smiled at them lightly. _'What am I thinking. I'm not going to drift apart from these two.'_ The three made their way back to the castle to be scolded by Professor Flitwick for being late.

* * *

Aurian watched the three students walk back into the castle. He understood completely how Harry was feeling, most likely more than anyone in the world. Harry was feeling lonely. _'I'm causing a lot of trouble here Tommy. If you'd have only let me stay…I wouldn't be hurting anyone here, even though he's the one you want dead. At least I wouldn't have known him, so I wouldn't feel so guilty for what I've done to him.'_

* * *

Harry's last bell finally ended. The feeling of complete joy and bliss overpowered the teen. He smiled a large grin and practically skipped down the halls saying hello to anyone he saw, he even said hello to Draco Malfoy; that earned him a few insults but Harry didn't mind, the day was finally over. Ron and Hermione were flabbergasted at his sudden mood swing.

"Harry? Are you on acid?" Ron asked.

"Nope! The day's finally over! Isn't it wonderful!"

"…Yeah…right." Hermione giggled as she began to skip with Harry. They cupped their hands together and skipped down the large halls. Ron stood with his mouth agape just watching his friends. "They've gone completely mental!" He stomped along with heavy footsteps back to the common room.

"So Harry tell us why you're so happy!" Hermione said as they both fell into a couch together.

"I dunno. I'm just…happy. Haven't you ever been down for awhile and finally something is able to perk you back up?"

"Yes, but what made you so happy?"

"They day finally ended! Night will soon approach!"

"Care to tell us what's going on?" Ron asked as he finally came into the common room. Harry stopped smiling as he looked at Ron's upset face.

"Come over here and I'll tell you. I can't exactly yell it." Other people in the common room looked over at the three suspiciously but said nothing. "Dumbledore and I are going to investigate one of Aurian's memories tonight. Something about Voldemort!"

"And this excites you why?"

"I told you he's dating Aurian!" Ron said as he nudged Hermione gently in the ribs.

"Hush Ron this is important!" Hermione demanded, but not in an angry way whatsoever.

"He seems interested in when Aurian and Voldemort where in school here together. Wait…Aurian said he was a muggle before a vampire! I've got to ask Dumbledore how he was able to come to this school in the first place!" Harry stood and ran for the door quickly. He ran down the corridors and finally reached his destination of Dumbledore's office.

"Potter?" Snape asked as he appeared from another hallway.

"Yes professor?"

"Why so hasty?"

"Because Dumbledore and I have something to discuss that is of great importance to both of us." Snape just looked at the boy, his emotions where hidden somewhere in his black eyes. Harry couldn't tell what was going on behind those black pools.

"Leave him alone for once Sevi," Aurian said as he appeared beside Snape. Harry was startled by the sudden appearance. Aurian was dripping wet and his face was flushed.

"Very well. Good day, Potter."

"Aurian…you look-"

"Like crap. I know. This is what happens after I feed. I look more…human." Harry noticed the subtle differences in his usual appearance to the one he was seeing now. Usually Aurian looked like a porcelain doll with red eyes and lips with an extremely pale face, he looked tan now with brownish-pink lips. His eyes were a light brown color. He indeed looked human.

"If I may ask, what did you feed on?"

"First of all, I don't just attack someone. I ask permission. Secondly, I don't kill."

"Ok…" Harry was really curious. He wanted to know if it was a student or something else.

"A centaur. Actually a friend of mine too."

"How long have you known him?"

"Why are you so full of questions?" Harry blinked in astonishment. He was asking a lot of questions.

"Sorry, nevermind."

"Harry, I understand. You're curious about me. I met him when Sevi was at school here. He helped me out a bit."

"…What he help you with?" Aurian laughed fully. He was actually enjoying Harry's questions.

"Well let's just say that because of him, no student here ever was bitten."

"Oh. I should have figured that one out."

"Shouldn't you be in the Great Hall? It's dinner time."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. I was excited about seeing Dumbledore today that I completely forgot about dinner!"

Aurian's face fell. He became wary and a little hesitant. "Are you going to analyze that memory I gave you today?"

"Yeah." Aurian let out a defeated laugh and turned away from Harry.

"Harry, this memory…it's why I seek your forgiveness. You're going to be very angry with me. You may even hate me." Harry stood there puzzled as he watched Aurian turn the corner and vanish behind the walls.

"Ah, Harry. Why don't we go grab a bite to eat before tonight's events yes?" Dumbledore said behind the teen. Harry turned to face his headmaster and nodded in agreement.

* * *

The food was delicious as usual but Harry didn't seem to have an appetite to eat all that he put on his plate. He was really just taking a huge helping for show. He wanted his friends to think he was still in a good mood, however, that changed when Aurian told him that what this memory contains is actually why he keeps asking Harry for forgiveness. Harry slowly ate his food as he watched Ron chow down on his rather large helping. Hermione stared at Ron from across the table in disgust. Harry was thankful for Ron's eating habits. Without them, Hermione would be analyzing Harry. Aurian slowly made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ron. Hermione froze as she wondered what was going on. Harry noticed that Aurian's eyes were red again, but his face was still flushed.

"My, he sure eats a lot. Harry, I want to apologize. I didn't mean to startle you before. I just…I'm scared." Ron stopped eating and looked over at the vampire. Aurian's long eyelashes were cascading down as Aurian looked at the table. Hermione looked a little frustrated, not because she was angry but because she wasn't sure what was going on.

"Why are you scared?" Harry asked.

"Because things are going to chance when you see that memory. I'm not going to be a friend to you anymore."

"Why not!" Harry protested.

"Trust me, you won't want to be my friend anymore." Aurian stood from the table and vanished.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked as he finally swallowed his food.

"Harry, you will tell us what is in the memory after you see it right?" Hermione asked.

"Of course."

* * *

Harry's stomach held a bit of apprehension when he neared Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was standing next to the entrance smiling brightly at Harry. "What's wrong Harry? Ate too much at dinner?"

"No. Aurian told me that after I see this memory, I'm not going to want to be his friend anymore." Dumbledore nodded taking the statement into account.

"Well, shall we?" Dumbledore said the password and the statue moved revealing the staircase that Harry followed Dumbledore up.

In Dumbledore's office Harry felt extremely anxious. He wanted to know what the memory contained but at the same time, he didn't. He liked Aurian; he didn't want that to change. "Harry, if you do not wish to see this memory then you do not have to. I'll not hold it against you."

"No Professor. I'm coming too." Dumbledore smiled as he turned to the pensive and dropped the memory in.

"Well, shall we?" Harry felt himself being pulled into the pensive.

_He and Dumbledore found themselves in a large house. It was dark and only lit by oil lamps. Harry looked about the room. There were Death Eaters all sitting around a large dining table. Tom Riddle sat at the top of the table. His skin had paled dramatically. His eyes had purple circles under them. He was still handsome but something was inhuman about him. It was an odd feeling looking at him. Harry tried to take in all the detail around the room before finally forcing himself to return his gaze back to the Dark Lord._

_"Well you all can leave now then. I think we have everything arranged." Everyone mumbled what sounded like, "Yes my Lord." They all apparated away and Tom Riddle was alone at the top of the table. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he sighed. Aurian stepped into the room. Harry noticed something different about him this time. His hair was longer. It was still layered and choppy but the length reached down to gently brush against his shoulders. His left ear was also pierced many times. He handed Tom what looked to be a needle and sat in the man's lap. Harry was amazed. This was the man who killed his parents. This man was no longer the school version of Tom Riddle; this was Lord Voldemort. A fear Harry had never experienced before when looking at him crept up his spine. He actually shivered. Dumbledore seemed to catch onto Harry's feelings because he placed a reassuring hand on the teen's shoulder._

_"Where do you want this one?" Voldemort asked smiling warmly. Despite the softened expression in his eyes there was still a great amount of evil radiating off of him. Aurian looked to be in thought for a moment._

_"I want my tongue pierced this time." Voldemort's eyes flashed with surprise._

_"That sounds like it'll hurt."_

_"I don't mind. I like pain. If I didn't I wouldn't be with you."_

_"Can we not bring that up again. It saddens me."_

_"I'm back with you aren't I?"_

_"Yes, but for how long until you leave me again and go after another school boy?"_

_"I didn't go after Sevi! He just needed someone and at the time I felt like you didn't care about me anymore. So I left…to make things easier for you."_

_"Aurian, despite how old you may be, you are extremely foolish. I care about you and I forever will. No matter what happens between us, I'll always care for you."_

_"I know…I don't know what I was thinking then. But, I at least brought you a liaison between you and Hogwarts. Sevi'll spy on Dumbledore for you so we know what's going on in The Order."_

_"I understand. Snape has become valuable to me but the circumstances in which you found him still don't make me exactly happy."_

_"Why? Cause I left you and found him?"_

_"Stop talking and open your mouth." Anger flashed in the Dark Lord's eyes. Harry worried that he would try to kill Aurian but it didn't happen. Aurian opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Voldemort placed the needle above the tongue before quickly forcing it into the flesh. Aurian let out a yelp and blood started to trickle from the wound. The needle was completely through the tongue. Voldemort then magically turned the needle into a piercing with a black ball at the top. "All finished." Aurian hopped off the man and went to a dusty mirror. He stuck his tongue out and admired the new piercing._

_"I like it."_

_"I hope that won't have any affect on us."_

_"I'm sure you'll enjoy it more." Voldemort seemed to blush slightly at the thought of being sexually intimate with the vampire. Harry was stunned. He had never seen Voldemort act anything but cruel. It was astonishing to see him like this. Even in the last memory he was still slightly cruel. "May I ask a favor of you?"_

_"Anything."_

_"Sevi is still hurting from when he was back at school. People were always picking on him and playing dirty tricks on him. Especially James Potter."_

_"James Potter? What would you want me to do?"_

_"I want you to punish him for what he did to Sevi. He's a smart man. Smarter than James I'll bet. James just got all the credit cause he was a good-looking jokester. Sevi hates him still. Especially cause James stole his girl."_

_"James didn't steal her, Severus didn't have a chance with Lilly."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"I'm smarter than you give me credit for."_

_"Still…"_

_"What do you want me to do then? This sounds like a personal matter to me."_

_"Tommy, just do something to him!" Voldemort smiled an extremely evil smile. It made him almost look like the devil himself. The memory began to fade and Harry and Dumbledore found themselves back in Dumbledore's office._

"He's the reason they're dead! He's the reason isn't he?" Harry felt tears streaming down his face. He wanted to kill Aurian! He wanted to rip the vampire's fangs out and chop his body to pieces! Then after that he'd take those pieces and burn them in a fire and laugh! Dumbledore sat down at his desk and waited for Harry's rage to extinguish itself. "I'll kill him! I'll rip his limbs off, I swear it!"

"Harry, please think logically. Aurian is a vampire and you are a mere mortal. He won't just allow himself to die because you are angry with him. He'd most likely kill you before you even had a chance."

"Are you seriously going to allow that _thing_ to remain here? And so close to Snape! What if they're still in league with Voldemort?" Harry was shouting. Rage was poisoning his mind. All he could see was Aurian pleading with him before he ruthlessly slashed at the vampire's body, enjoying the blood as it splashed onto his face. He would seek revenge. He would kill him. He'd at least give it a try anyway…

"Yes I am going to allow Aurian to stay here. He has pledged his allegiance to me and so far has kept it. You see, there is a memory that I have that allows me to know why I can trust him. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes." Dumbledore took a memory from a jar and placed it into the pensive.

"Come along now." Harry once again felt himself being pulled down into the pensive. It felt like it took longer this time for the memory to come into focus but Harry figured that was because he was extremely anxious to see what Dumbledore knew that he didn't.

* * *

Reading this over, I just noticed how poorly this is written. There is too much dialogue without little pieces of description of what each character is doing or their reaction to something. I'm going to make sure next chapter is re-written if it's this poorly written. So now we have a least favorite chapter for me. Gosh dernit!


	6. Chapter 6

Been a long time huh? Half a year I think. Well, FINALLY here you go

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_They were in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk humming a tune when Aurian came into the room with tears streaming down his face. Dumbledore didn't look surprised. He looked accomplished actually, like he knew what was going to happen in the next few minutes. "Ah, Aurian. I knew I sensed you snooping about the castle. Why are you crying?"_

_"I can't do this anymore."_

_"Do what?"_

_"Tommy…he…I can't stop him. I tried. I really, really did! I tried to convince him but he won't listen to anything I say anymore! He doesn't even allow me to sleep in his bed with him anymore! I…I came back here because I was…"_

_"Lonely?" Aurian's glassy eyes locked with Dumbledore's. The headmaster was right. Aurian was extremely lonely._

_"Yeah. I just wanted to see it and remember the good times before it's all over." Aurian's voice was soft, broken._

_"Killing yourself won't solve anything. Sit down and try to breathe." Dumbledore stood up and poured some tea into two teacups. He handed one to Aurian and he began sipping on his own. Aurian stopped crying and just looked down at the tea. The steam was making his eyes water again._

_"There's a student here that sort of reminds me of him," Aurian said as he let his pointer finger dance at the mouth of the cup._

_"Severus Snape I presume?" Aurian looked back up to meet the headmaster's gaze, only this time it wasn't so intense._

_"How'd you know?" Dumbledore let out a chuckle and sat down in his chair. The question remained unanswered._

_"Severus is a good student. Just a little-"_

_"Misunderstood." Dumbledore nodded. "Can I stay here? I mean, to be his friend?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Dumbledore, if there's anything I can do for you please ask. You have my unwavering loyalty. I owe you my life. If need be, I'll even betray Tommy. Your kindness knows no boundaries."_

_"I will ask one thing then of you. I want you to introduce Severus to Tom. Explain to Severus that he is to act as a spy, along with you. After he graduates you both will go to him. You can even pretend that Severus is spying on me."_

_"But…I still am in love with him. That isn't going to change you know."_

_"Then be in love with him. I'm not asking you to kill him because that is not my intention at all. I do not wish Tom to die. I simply wish for him to see the error of his ways. I want you to try again. Try to change him just one more time."_

_"I will, well I'll at least try." Dumbledore smiled at the vampire. Aurian smiled brightly back, fangs and all. "Thank you Dumbledore. You give me a lot of hope you know?"_

_"You're very welcome." Aurian turned away and disappeared into nothing. Harry felt the memory ending and he was pulled back out of the pensive._

* * *

Harry was still enraged. Nothing made sense to him. "If he pledged his loyalty to you then why did Voldemort kill my parents?"

"Because it was a personal endeavor. Aurian was angry with your father because of what he did to Severus. But in a way, because of Aurian's anger at James, Voldemort, at least for some time was thought to be dead and people were happy again."

"I don't care! He killed my parents! Aurian is just as guilty as Voldemort! How could you even think that he didn't betray you! He did! My parents were in The Order! They were your allies!"

"Harry, Aurian didn't ask for Voldemort to kill your parents. He didn't even ask that Voldemort kill Lilly either. He simply said, "Punish him."

"Voldemort's version of punishing is killing. And he killed my mother for the fun of it!"

"Unfortunately Harry, he did not just kill Lilly for the fun of it. He killed her because she opposed him."

"I don't care! He turned Voldemort's attention on my family! It's all his fault and I'll see to it that he is killed!"

"How Harry? How do you plan on killing a vampire that is over 2,000 years old?" Dumbledore looked deep into Harry's eyes through his half-moon shaped glasses. The gaze was almost too piercing for Harry.

"Stop being so noble! I don't know how I'll kill him but I swear to it that I will!"

"Harry, go to sleep. Tomorrow you can re-think this over and then we'll go from there." Harry wanted to protest. He wanted to march right up to Aurian and slit his throat. The boy stormed though the castle up to the Gryffindor dormitories. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him there. Hermione's face pleaded for an explanation on why Harry looked so furious.

"What happened" Ron asked.

"He's the reason they're dead! He told Voldemort to kill my parents! He said to punish my dad for what he had done to Snape! I hate them! I hate them both!" Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders. He didn't hug her back; he stared at the wall. Ron shifted from one leg to the other. He felt uneasy. He had seen Harry angry before, but not like this. "I'm going to bed. I'll deal with him tomorrow."

"Do you want us to be there?" Ron asked.

"No. Tomorrow, I'm going to kill him and I don't want either of you getting involved."

* * *

Harry felt his anger burn though his body as he walked down the halls of Hogwarts. People seemed to avoid him as he walked by. His face was warning enough that no one should talk to him. He slammed his books onto his desk in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He couldn't wait to see Aurian. He would show it clearly that he hated him. Snape walked into the room and looked at Harry directly. Harry's eyes burned into Snape's. Snape looked away and did not set his eyes again on Harry. "Harry! I've been thinking." Hermione whispered. "Fighting Aurian alone is a very bad idea. He's dangerous. I got curious last night after what you said and I went to the library after curfew. Aurian is one of the oldest and most powerful vampires to have ever lived. He was worshiped in late Mayan time. Even here in England, he was feared even by muggles. Harry, he's strong and he has a very dangerous past. Before he met You-Know-Who, well _way_ before that, he was cruel and uncaring. He killed to kill and he relished in blood."

"No wonder Voldemort wanted him as a pet!" Harry spat. His anger was not waning.

"Harry! A change like that is too dramatic. Something very hurtful happened to Aurian. It changed him into the kind and soft creature that he is today." Hermione's brow furrowed. She was worried and slightly angry with Harry. She needed him to see reason! If he didn't, he'd most likely end up dead.

"Yeah well maybe he'll be easier to kill now that he's so "kind and soft," Harry mocked. Hermione gave up. She would think of another way of protecting Harry and Aurian. After class was over Harry stayed behind, as did Hermione and Ron. "I told you both to not get involved," Harry whispered roughly.

"We're not allowing you to do something so stupid!" Hermione said sternly.

"What kind of stupid things is Harry trying to do?" came the one voice that Harry had wanted to hear all day. "Take a walk with me Harry? Meet me outside next to the Black Lake." Harry stormed out of the room. Ron and Hermione followed behind.

"I told you both to go away!"

"No matter what you say or what you do Harry, we're not letting you go out there alone!" Ron said. Hermione smiled up at him as they walked briskly to the grounds.

"I don't need any of you! Piss off!" Harry broke off into a run, but Ron and Hermione were right on his tail.

* * *

Once outside Harry had seemed to let go of the fact that his friends weren't going to leave him alone. He kind of secretly appreciated their persistence. He didn't know what was going to happen and if it was going to be the last moments on Earth for him, maybe being among friends wouldn't be too bad of a way to go. Aurian stood with his back facing Harry as he faced the Black Lake.

Harry whipped out his wand and before anyone could do or say anything he said, "_Avada Kedavra_!" A green light emitted from Harry's wand and struck Aurian. He turned around and looked sadly at Harry.

"Spells like that can't kill me Harry," he said softly. Ron and Hermione stared in complete shock. He had just used a forbidden curse, even though it didn't work, it could still land him a life sentence in Azkaban.

"It's all your fault! _Crucio_!" Aurian dropped down on his knees and yelled in pain. Hermione tried to grab Harry's wand but he shoved her away. "Don't get involved!"

"Harry stop this!" Ron panicked. Aurian doubled over and continued shrieking and withering in pain. Harry stepped over him and leaned close to his face.

"I can't kill you with spells, but I can hurt you with them! Tell me! And no lies! What did Voldemort give to you that is so precious to him!"

"Harry I can't!" Aurian shrieked. Tears were pouring out of the vampire's eyes.

"Harry! End this now before a teacher sees!" Hermione shouted over Aurian's shrieks.

"No! He has to tell me! I want to know everything! Why did you leave him one hour before he killed my parents?! What did he give you!?"

"I left him because he was going to kill all of James' family! I didn't ask for that! After I told him I'd leave if he killed your entire family, even you, that I would leave and never come back! That's when he did it to me! I didn't ask for it! That's when _he_ made me leave!"

"Did what to you?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Harry end this now or I will!" Hermione said as she held out her wand. Harry turned to look at her.

They both shouted spells at each other at the same time. "_Expelliarmus_!" said Hermione. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" Hermione's legs and arms snapped to her sides as Harry's wand flew over to her and smacked her in the face as she fell over. Ron jumped for Harry's wand.

"Are you going to try to stop me, Ron? You? You can't even manage a simple spell!"

"I can bloody well too! You taught me how!" Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"This all ends now!" Dumbledore said as he released Aurian from the Cruciatus Curse. Aurian rolled up into a ball and allowed the tears to continue to fall down his face. "Harry you're coming with me! Ron, take Hermione to the hospital wing."

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you? I'll just run!" Harry shouted. Tears began to pour down his face. He had been betrayed! He had been betrayed by everyone! For all he knew even Dumbledore was working with Voldemort!

"I'll just catch you. Harry, it's better for your sake to come with me than for you to be found by the Ministry. You used two forbidden curses on Aurian and both of them will land you in Azkaban if you do not come with me now!" Dumbledore's voice was hard and demanding. Harry was actually frightened by him. The teen followed closely behind the Headmaster. People whispered to each other as they walked by. No one seemed to know what really happened. All they knew was that Aurian, Harry, Ron and Hermione got into a fight. Hermione was paralyzed and Aurian was last seen crying.

* * *

"Harry! Do you know what you could have done?" Dumbledore boomed with anger. Professor McGonagall and Snape were also present in Dumbledore's office. McGonagall's lips were in a tight line, Snape's on the other hand; his face was etched with anger and worry. He seemed to be worried for Aurian's health and angered that Harry would do such a thing! "The Cruciatus Curse? Even the Killing Curse? Harry were you even thinking?"

"He's the reason my parents are dead! And him!" Harry pointed to Snape. Snape's expression changed into a slight look of confusion.

"Harry!" Dumbledore yelled. "It was not Snape's fault that your father picked on him! It was not Snape's fault that Aurian befriended him and it was most certainly not Snape's fault that Aurian asked that your father be punished for what he had done to Severus!" Harry gritted his teeth. He couldn't take this shame anymore. He stood there with his face flushed and grinded his teeth together. "Now," Dumbledore said in a much softer tone. "Because what you did is considered an unforgivable act, I cannot let you off so easily. I will consult with Aurian and he and I will find a proper punishment for you."

"I'd say throwing the little brat into Azkaban would be suiting," Snape said; his tone was full of distain and dripped of acid. Harry murderously glared at the man.

"Severus, this matter is between Aurian and myself. Minerva, would you please escort Harry to his dormitory. He is, until further notice, on a kind of house arrest. He's allowed out only to go to classes and eat, other than that he must be in his dorm." Harry wanted to protest, but decided that saying nothing was better than fighting more.

* * *

McGonagall walked through the halls at a more leisurely pace than she usually did. Harry wondered what was on the woman's mind. "Professor-"

"I don't want to hear it Potter. Your actions tonight could have not only caused a riot with the parents but you could have also seriously injured your friends."

"I had asked them not to get involved!"

"They were there to protect you!"

"They were there to betray me!" Harry spat as he looked away to the side.

"You used an unforgivable curse, Harry. You're lucky your friends were trying to reason with you." Harry stepped into his dorm and huffed up the stairs. People in the common room all looked up to see him when he entered. Hermione was sitting on one of the couches, surrounded by a group of girls who all wanted to know the story. Ron followed Harry up the stairs.

"Harry?" he asked softly.

"What do you want Ron?" Harry spat.

"I wanted to see how you were doing! You weren't in a normal state of mind before. Hermione and I both know that and we've forgiven you."

"Why did you try to stop me?"

"You paralyzed Hermione."

"Would you have intervened if I hadn't?" Ron thought about this for a moment. He chewed on his bottom lip as he thought back to the previous incident.

"No, but because I know Hermione would intervene, I eventually would of anyway." Harry relaxed a bit. At least his friends weren't angry with him.

"What's everyone saying about the incident?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, we made up a story." Harry's eyes snapped up to look at Ron.

"And the story is?"

"Well you and Aurian broke up and you were really heartbroken. Hermione and I were there and we were trying to calm you down because you were so upset but you got angry and started shooting off curses and charms."

"Brilliant. Ron, don't ever become a writer."

"I'll try not to Harry!" The two friends exchanged smiles with each other before talking about something else.

* * *

Aurian hadn't stopped crying since Harry had cursed him. Even though the pain was no longer there, he could feel his bones tingle from being under that curse for so long. He lay on Snape's bed in a ball. Snape walked in and looked at the broken form of the vampire. "What did you except; him to forgive you?"

"I don't know what I expected. I knew he'd hate me, but I didn't think he'd try to kill me."

"That boy is a lot more like the Dark Lord than you and I know. He's too unpredictable."

"Sevi?" Snape sat down next to the vampire and looked down at him. "I want him so badly."

"I know you do."

"I hate knowing that I have one of the most important things to him in the entire world, but he doesn't want me to be near him."

"I know." Snape didn't know what to really say other than that. He knew the secret that Aurian was hiding but he would never mutter it to a single soul. Consoling another has always been very hard for Snape.

"I need him Sevi, I can't do this on my own anymore." Snape looked away. He couldn't take seeing Aurian so upset. If things continued as they were, something very bad was bound to happen.

* * *

Review? Yeah yeah!!!!


End file.
